jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161002084622
Oh, my goodness! Co to był za next! Jeszcze nighy chyba podczas czytania tego opka nie towarzyszyło mi tyle różnych i tak silnych emocji. Ten fragment jest genialny! Ale dobra, koniec czystego zachwytu - czas przejś do recenzji: Nie myślałem, że Alyss została zamknięta w szkole (nagle skojarzyło mi się zostawanie w kozie xD), jednak teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to ma to dość dużo sensu. Tak czy siak - wyszło to na dobre i dla smoków i Smoków z opka (patrz: gwizdek) jak i dla czytelników, bo była to ciekawa niespodzianka (nie spodziewałem się spotkania Alyss - ekipa opkowa tak szybko, brawo wy :D) Gdy wspomnieliście o rannym górskim, serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Jeśli to byłby Albin, to co? Alyss byłaby triumfatorką, a on ratowanym. Nie byłby to najlepszy opkowy start dla Smoka. Z chwilą, gdy przeczytałem "górski lapisu" niemal dostałem zawału (ale spokojnie: piszę, więc nie umarłem xD). Wtedy myślałem tylko: no serio? serio? tak ma do opka wejść moja postać? Potem to stracone skrzydło jak gwóźdź do trumny, ale zapaliła się żaróweczka w mojej głowie: wait a moment, Albin leciutko kulał na jedną nogę (tudzież łapę), ale skrzydła miał całe. Teraz były dwie opcje: albo to nie Albin, albo great disaster. Z chilą, gdy powiedział, że ma na imię Felix, kamień spadł mi z serca. Jednakże myślałem, że to zwykły smok. Chiwlę później znów szok: Felix jest Smokiem! Moje myśli zaś poszły w ruch: czy to Albin ukrywa swoje imię, czy co? Zaniepokoiły mnie jego mury, których Albin tworzyć nie potrafi (jedynie niektóre myśli ukrywać, ale nie za murami #nietypoweobronymentalne). Potem przyszło wyjaśnienie i mogłem już czytać spokojniej. Opis poprzednich pokoleń był genialny. Następnie, gdy myślałem, że już po wszystkim i Felix może spokojnie odejść (co i tak było przykre do zaakceptowania) jego ostatnie zdanie spadło na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba: czy to Albin? Tak, to na pewno on! Dawać mi go tu! (#mojemyśli) Potem nastąpił ciekawy fragment z gwizdkiem Jandry (gein laan: czy Alyss skończyła z Jandrą na dobre, czy ino gwizdek spotkał swoją zagładę?) i krótka interakcja Alyss z Anją. Dobra, myślę, że już wystarczająco moich słów odnośnie całości, a czas na komentarze do cytatów: "Myślę, że będzie dla was bardzo... Ciekawy. Tak, to dobre słowo" - tak definitywnie, ciekawy to idealne słowo... "Silvanah! - zawołałam w stronę kuzynki, używając jej oryginalnego smoczego imienia" - to w takim razie jak będzie z Albinem? jego imię nie jest z Dovahzul "Piorunoskrzydłe, deszczowniki, szybowniki" - white a minute - nie powinien być wodnik deszczowy, jak 2 nexty temu zamiast deszczownika? "Nic mi nie jest! - wściekły ryk Ady dobiegł z dołu, a chwilę potem ewidentnie coś łupnęło o ścianę" - i teraz taki krzyk: "a teraz już jest" xD "Na samym końcu. Górski lapisu, nadal przykuty. Na szczęście żył" - saad hil iidah " Zawsze mogę nas zwyczajnie mogę nas stąd" - takie powtrórzenia są unforgivable ;) "Aura - łagodnym głosem przedstawiła się Smoczyca szybownika. Z tą różnicą, że jej imię, tak jak Kwiatka, jest z łaciny i oznacza “bryza”" - no i git: Albin z łaciny to albinos, czyli imię pauje i do schematu i do niego C: (tak dokładnie to albinos to albino, ale no, nada się :D) "Jaki Franek?" - dołączę się do pytania "- Jestem Smokiem. - Ale z ciebie geniusz. - Nie, nie smokiem, tylko Smokiem" - to potwierdza moje poprzednie słowa: audiobook = disaster "Nie mogłam skupić się na niczym wokół mnie, nawet na własnych myślach" - a akapit później: "Szybko objęłam Adę, Aurę i Sylwię hipnozą" - jak bez żadnego skupienia można hipnotyzować? "Na dzisiaj koniec" - i akcji i cytatów ;) Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem: jest to najlepszy next conajmniej od czasu przygody Miszy i Hyacinthino z tymi... no... zapomniałem jak się nazywały.Chwila... Aha! Ogniki iskrowe, tak, właśnie. Wracając: od czasu przygody Miszy i Kwiatka z ognikami iskrowymi lub nawet od jeszcze dłuższego czasu. Brawo Zastanawiam się tylko czy Felix to ojciec Albina (sorry za to przewrażliwienie na punkcie mojej postaci: to po prostu pierwszy Smok, którego stworzyłem, i pierwsza postać, z którą się tak utożsamiam, więc you know ^^) i kim jest Franek. Oba (raczej) kiedyś się wyjaśnią, więc na razie prosiłbym o niespojlerowanie :) I na początek końca przepowiednia: rozmowa + integracja Alyss z opkową grupą Smoków, smoków i jednego ludzia (w porywach do trzech) + kontynuacja BiB (bitwy i bigosu) Na koniec końca: dziś starciliśmy Smoka (co, jak sądzę nie będzie się zdarzało często), więc wypadałoby oddać mu należny szacunek: Felixsie, Smoku z pokolenia starszych, ty sam wybrałeś, byś odszedł dziś, przekazując młodym wiedzę i specjalny mentalny dar. Wypełniłeś swą misję, spoczywaj godnie w pokoju *